


Grizz

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Humor, Patronus, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily's Patronus is a bear. Teddy finds this rather humorous. Harry is just concerned. (Originally posted on 8/19/11.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grizz

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of yet another HP fic. First attempt at TeddyLily. Please enjoy!

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

Teddy grinned as his Patronus took shape - a wolf, of course. His concentration was spot on, and he was supremely proud of himself. He was able to produce a Patronus, one of the most difficult spells to accomplish. This would be a memory in and of itself that could be used to produce one in the future, ironically enough. He watched as the lupine creature stalked around the room, lurking in corners and jumping out at random. A laugh escaped him.

Harry had taken it upon himself to try and teach his godson, his paternal children, and the Weasley kids how to do the Patronus spell, with various interesting results.

"Good job, Teddy!" he praised, venturing a smile in the direction of the Lupin boy.

Teddy smiled toothily at his godfather, but tried to keep his concentration so his Patronus could manifest longer. It did, and ended up bounding into the woods before disappearing.

Rose, being her mother's daughter, had just a bit of trouble at first but had ended up with a Patronus that resembled an eagle. Hugo had been able to produce a bright white light and what looked like to be a dog's wagging tail.

James had made a full-fledged Patronus in the form of a stag - some things never change - while Al was able to make his Patronus into that of a doe. It seemed strange to Harry at the time, but maybe they were actually taking after their namesakes... But then again, they were brothers, so maybe it was a kind of match-set thing. Still odd, however.

Teddy, as demonstrated before, was able to make a full Patronus in the form of a wolf.

So that left Lily.

Sweet little Lily with her huge eyes and bright hair was twisting her wand in the air several times. She pursed her lips and kept saying the words, but never in the right way.

" _Expecto Patronum,_ Lil," Harry offered, straightening her wand.

She nodded, looking determined, and this time when she flicked her wand, a bright beam of light shot out of it, quickly forming into a large, furry creature that roared and barreled into the pack of stunned looking ginger-haired children.

Harry blinked a few times and straightened his glasses, "G…Great work, Lily."

Now that he could see it, her Patronus had taken the form of a great grizzly bear. It was almost humorous, that large menacing creature being the Patronus of someone so small and tiny. She was staring at the bear with a faint blush on her cheeks, though Harry couldn't determine why that was so.

The bear roared gently at her, not threatening, just in a greeting, it seemed. Lily smiled and reached out as if to pat it, but it seemed at the last second she gathered her sense and stopped herself from doing so. She still looked rather pleased at her Patronus.

Harry, however, was slightly concerned.

He saw the way that his daughter often looked at Teddy Lupin. He was her father, and he wasn't stupid. He thought it just a passing thing, and now…

Well, he can't help but not see the glaring similarities between his daughter's first Patronus and Teddy Lupin.

Okay, it may be a stretch, but Harry didn't care.

In fact, thinking more about it, it seemed a larger stretch than it should have been, but there was a strange coincidence about it…

"Oi, Lily! Nice Patronus," the boy in question greeted, grinning brightly at the Potter girl.

"Thanks…" she replied, a bit too quietly for Harry's liking.

Teddy's hair was an aqua in color today, and he ran a hand through it casually. He had always styled it to look as if it were in disarray, but everyone else knew better and occasionally - or, rather, every day of his life - made fun of him for it.

"A bear, right?"

"Mmhm."

There was too much knowing in Teddy's voice, a strange thing that caused Harry to stare at the pair of them with searching green eyes.

"But not a _teddy_ bear," Rose said importantly.

"Oh, of course not," Teddy replied, a bit too innocently. "That wouldn't make for a very good Patronus, I'd think."

Lily, who had flushed the color of her hair when Rose had said teddy bear, fiddled with her fingers and rolled her wand in her hands. The bear vanished with a final roar and Teddy chuckled at it.

"I just wonder what lovely little Lily's memory was," he continued, unaffected.

"That's - that's none of your business!" Lily exclaimed, seeming to finally snap back into reality.

Teddy had seemed to put it all together, though, just as Harry had. "I do think it is my business. Especially when all signs point to that it was I that you were thinking of."

Harry looked at him. "Hey, now, don't - "

"It's alright, Dad," Lily boldly stated, finally coming out of her bout of shyness - he had supposed he had inherited that from her mother in her early years - and staring Teddy down with bold eyes. "I've got this."

"And what exactly do you have?" Teddy responded, looking at Lily with a very interested look in those clever eyes of his.

"My memory involved Lorcan Scamander."

There was a long, pregnant pause before Harry Potter - savior of the wizarding world - almost fell flat on his own face.

Harry gathered himself and turned to look at his daughter, who was grinning somewhat maniacally at Teddy. She looked vicious and downright proud of having bested him, her teeth bared in an almost animalistic manner.

"L-Lorcan… _Scamander_ ," Teddy voiced, looking quite like a kicked dog and a drowning victim at the same time.

Lily shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Yep."

The image of sarcastic, brainy, but kind Lorcan Scamander flashed through Harry's mind in a flurry of messy dirty blonde hair and large gray eyes. Well, it wasn't a picture he'd expected, but it seemed that Lily's statement had taken the fire out of Teddy, so he wasn't one to complain.

She nodded, and now her cheeks were flushed slightly as she recanted, "Lorcan took me out on a hike one day, to look for animals. We ended up seeing a bear, and…well, there you go."

" _Scamander_ …" Teddy seemed lost for words.

"You seem so stunned, _Ted_ ," Lily spat at him.

"No, no." But the look on his face told otherwise. In fact, Teddy looked downright disappointed and disoriented. He ended up walking along to the edge of the forest and sitting down, staring blankly out at nothing while Lily's laugh echoed throughout the quiet air.

_Lorcan! **Lorcan!**_ Teddy thought, his hair changing into an uncharacteristic shade of green as he did so.

In contrast, Lily looked very satisfied with herself, waving her wand about and casting the spell again.

The bear loped around toward the fringe of woods where Teddy sat, and she saw him look back, appear stricken, and then turn toward the woods.

She smiled, though.

Sure, she had indeed gone out on a hike with Lorcan Scamander one day - they were practically best friends, of course - and they had indeed encountered a bear, but that was not the memory she had been focusing on when she created the Patronus.

It had been one of Teddy, smiling at her in the rain as he lightly brushed a strand of bright hair from her face before kissing her on the forehead and departing.

Of course, she couldn't let Teddy know that, now, could she?

Besides, it was always fun to take him down a few pegs.

Maybe one day she'd let him know what the actual memory was, but now it was just so much fun to watch him squirm.

With a smile on her face - and a somewhat mischievous glint in her eyes - she cast the bear in his direction again.


End file.
